Tanzie Hilton
Tanzie Hilton (born June 22nd 1990) is American Heiress, and socialite. Hilton is known as Paris Hilton's first cousin. Early Life Tanzie Ann Hilton was born in New York City, New York. She is the daughter of fashion designer Aarala Hilton (née Watson) and Jensen Hilton, a psychologist. She had a love for acting when she participate in a role of the Romeo & Juliet in Elementary School. From there, her passion grew, as she won lead roles at her local theater. She was praised for bringing her role to live and her emotional delivery. She dropped out of middle school and later was home schooled. She graduated. Career In 2004, Tanzie made a cameo appearance on an episode of Simple Life. Where critics and fans alike, grew found of her. It was reported in late 2004, The heiress was offered her own reality televison show by Fox, but her Parents declinded the offer: saying she was too young to be on television. After months of speculation, it was confirmed that Hilton would receive her own spin-off entitled "The Tanzie Hilton Show." on MTV. The series centered around Hilton moved to New York, to go to Acting School. Tanzie's love life played a major role in the series. The series was cancelled after eight episodes in May 2005. After her MTV show was canceled. Tanzie was offered a deal with E! The show was filmed, however filming was interrupted due to Tanzie's filming for a movie and also, recording for her album. The filming was stopped, and was reported to be shelved. However, filming begin after Tanzie finished recording her album. The show was titled "TANZIE" and premiere in December 2006. It attracted over 4 million viewers. The show was renewed for a second season and premiered in late summer of 2007. The second season ratings faltered and the finale gained only one million viewers. Numoreous reports claim the show was canceled and Tanzie's fifteen minutes of fame were ticking away. However, E! decided not to renew it and gave Tanzie a spin-off. The show spin-off, titled "Tanzie & Friends." The season premiere in May of 2008. The series premiered to 4.5 million viewers. The show centered around Tanzie and socialite, Jacelyn Spears, fashion model Jelesia Larrens and high-end resort developer Jace Dyns. The show was renewed for a second season due to its high ratings. The series premiere attracted 5.00 million viewers. As the season progressed, Tanzie appearance decreased in each episode. It was rumored due to Tanzie's jealousy towards other cast members, getting more press and attention than her. However, Tanzie denied the rumors and said she was recording a new album. At the end of season two, Tanzie comfirmed it would be her last season and decided to pursue other opportunities. The show replaced her with her step sister, Shipley Devins. The show was renamed "Just Friends" and was canceled after eight episodes due to low ratings. Acting After her stint on "The Tanzie Hilton Show." She made a cameo apperance in CW's show "Veronica Mars" as herself. She later nabbed a role in an indie film "Stars" and was casted as Tracey, in a minor role. In 2007, she starrted in a romantic-comedy "Just Lovin'" which was unsuccessful at the box office and Tanzie was panned for her performance. She was nominated for two razzies. Music In August 2005, Tanzie was working with The Underdogs and The Matrix on her first studio album. On November 4th 2005, it was reported Tanzie signed a distribution deal with Captiol/EMI Records. The single "Love Is A Gift" was released in May 14th 2006. The single debuted at #9 on U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and became one of the highest debuting singles in 2006. Tanzie performed the song on GMA a week before the album release; and gained negative reception for her performance. Rolling Stone called it "One of the worst performances ever." and indie-pop musician Jayla King wrote on her website. "Who is this spoiled child? She's an embarrassment to her family and all musicians." The message was later removed overnight. Her cousin, Paris defended her and said "It was her first performance, and she's infront of millions. She's a great person, and she has a passion for music." The album titled "TZ" debuted at #5 with the first week sales of 99,000 units. The album went onto to sell over 672,000 units. It also won Best Pop album from the Teen Choice Awards. The following year, Tanzie went back into the studio with producer Dr. Luke and recorded songs for her new album. The lead single "Two Hearts" premiered on On Air With Ryan Secreast on May 20th. This era revealed a more sexier and ediger image than her previous album. The single "Two Hearts" faltered well on the charts. Only peaking at #34 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and only charting in the Top 40 in four countries outside the US. The song also went onto to become Tanzie's first number-one on U.S. Billboard Pop Songs. "Tanzie Hilton" debuted at #4, a chart higher than her previous album, with first week sales of 107,000 units. Although Hilton first marked highest sales in week of her career, the total sales ended being disappointing. It shipped 500,000 units and certifield Gold. The album ended up selling 327,245 units as of April 2011. "Not That Kinda Girl" was choosen as the second single, however, was only released in Europe and recieved a music video. The album's final single "Do It" was choosen and was released to US Mainstream radio. It became a modest hit, charting at #27 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and #10 on Mainstream Top 40(Pop Songs). Tanzie performed it at So You Think You Can Dance and The Tonight Show With Jay Leno. Personal Life Hilton previous dated lead singer Allen Jane of the band, Driving Kills.